Icy Fire
by Cherish Me
Summary: *Complete* Derek and Casey fighting. Nothing new. This time: in front of their family, and about their feelings. Dasey


**Icy Fire By Cherish Me**

"And here I thought that you couldn't get any lamer." Derek replied to Casey's comment.

Derek and Casey were, once again, fighting. Although the question as to why they were fighting in the first place was lost, the fight was still on going on strong. The middle kids, Lizzie and Edwin, used to hearing the argument when they're watching TV (or doing anything), were pleasantly ignoring the batter and were content on the sofa, watching Saturday morning cartoons. Nora and George were listening to Derek and Casey as a source of amusement while having their breakfast. Marti was still fast asleep.

"Seriously Derek, grow up!" Casey said.

"That's rich, seeing that you were the one who started this fight."

"I did not!"

"Ya Case, you kinda did."

"Well I wouldn't have if it were for you commenting, oh wait, complaining about my date yesterday."

"Hey, I have a right to speak my opinion. Plus, you're the one who's dating losers. That, in itself, is practically, bagging to be insulted."

The fight which initially started in Casey's room, somehow moved to the end of the staircase.

"Why is it, _you_ gets to comment on every single on of my dates, and if _I_ say something about your date, you claim it's none of my business, and practically shuts the door on my face."

"Cause I _actually_ have that right."

"Are you trying to tell me something I haven't gotten yet?"

"Case, there are so many things you haven't gotten yet. Like that what I say goes. What I tell people to do is done. And currently, what I'm saying isn't being done by you, and frankly, it's bugging the hell out of me."

"What am I suppose to be doing?"

"You are _going_ to listen to what I'm saying, and you're _not_ going on another date. Try to _do _that!"

"Who are you tell me I can't date? Not even my mom does that Derek!"

"Well, maybe she should start doing that!"

By this point, Derek and Casey moved backward, because with everything Derek would say, he would take a step towards Casey, and Casey would take a step backward. Casey was now leaning against the wall, and Derek was hardly three feet away. And THIS conversation gotten everybody's attention in the house. Nora and George stopped eating and were too busy focusing on what they would say next, just as Lizzie and Edwin had stooped watching TV and had turned so they were sitting sideways on the sofa, watching Derek and Casey.

"_Why_ do you have problem with all of my dates Derek?"

"I thought we already covered that part!"

"Fine! Let's move onto you. If you can butt in my dates, I can do the same with yours. You're not going out with that blond what's-her-name tonight."

"It doesn't work both ways, Princess."

"Why not Derek? If you are going to act like a jealous possessive fool, then why can't I?"

"Cause unlike me, I can _hardly_ believe you're jealous Case."

They were almost nose to nose by this point. So into the fight, the others thought Derek and Casey didn't really know what they were letting slip out.

Derek had both his hand on the wall beside either side of Casey's head, and Casey's hands were crossed in front of her chest, as some short of shield.

"Again, why not Derek? At least with me, it's one guy for a while. But with you, it's a different girl every week, sometime twice a week. Think about how much harder that is, _Derek_."

Derek looked in Casey's eyes, and slowly came to realize that it was true. Having different girl every week was all the more harder then having one guy for at least a month.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Derek whispered as he pulled his face closer to Casey's.

"As if you'd care. You've made fun of me or worse, threw it back in my face." She also lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't lie; you have done one or the other."

He gave her a somewhat of a smile, just a lift of his lips at one corner. They stared at each other for what it felt like eternity. Then Derek seemed to realize that they weren't alone. He jumped back, and looked the rest of his family. Grabbing his coat he was out the door saying, "I'm going out, don't wait up!"

Following Derek's footsteps, she also realized that her almost whole family watched the exchange between Derek and her. She ran up the stairs and looked her door as soon as she go in her room.

She went to lie down on her bed, and thought about what just happened. Did Derek and her just confessed they _liked _each other? But that made no sense. She didn't like him. She never liked him. _How_ could she like him? He was a jerk! An immature, unemotional, inconsiderate, untruthful jerk!!

Although he wasn't _all that_ bad, she thought. I mean, he is just as sweet as he can be with Marti. He did look out for everyone. Well, everyone he cared for that is.

"Casey, it's me. Can I come in?"

Casey looked at the door. Right, their family was there. She really didn't want to face her mom right now. Not when she's still confused about the whole matter.

"Ya mom, come in." Casey replied.

"Make room." Nora said, as she clime onto the bed. She and Casey were now lying side by side on the bed.

"So tell me what's on your mind." Nora started out.

"I don't know. I'm all confused."

"This is the first time that fight took place?"

"Yes mom. And I'm not glad it was in front of everybody! I have no dignity left what-so-ever."

"Casey," Nora started out. "Sometimes, our pride and dignity get in the way of what matters the most. We keep thinking what others are going to say, that we aren't thinking about what's we want, what's good for us, what makes _us _feel _right_."

"You really don't mind? I mean, Derek and me? Who'd thought?" Casey said after a small pause.

"Casey, you don't know, but we, George and I, talked about this way before our marriage. I mean, two very attractive and opposite gender teenagers living in the same house? We'd be stupid if we thought nothing would happen. On the first day, when you started fighting, George and I got more worried then ever. We thought you'd be ignoring each other for few days or started going out right from the beginning."

"Really?"

"Ya. But when we saw you fighting, we knew that when you two _will_ end you together, it's going to last a lot longer then few months. You both don't see what everyone else can see. When someone is watching you two fight, they can see, that it's not just hate that you're trying to pretend is there. We can see the love you have for each other. The care, the worry, and the concern you have for one another. It's true what they say you know, we only fight with those who we love."

"I don't know what to say to that." Casey said. Somehow, she knew everything her mom said was true. She _wanted_ to believe it to be true.

"Why don't I leave you to your thoughts, and if Derek comes home, I'll send him up to see you. Ok?" Nora said as she kissed Casey's crown and left the bed.

"Thanks mom." Casey said. Nora walked around the bed and got to the door. Just as she was about to close it, she heard Casey say, "Wait mom!" She picked her head in and raised an eyebrow.

"You really won't mind? If me and Derek, you know, started dating?"

"No Casey. No one in the house would mind." She gave Casey one more smile and quietly closed the door.

Casey went back to lying on her bed. _Me and Derek, uh?_

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

"Derek here." Derek said as he answered his cell phone on the second right, without looking at the collar ID.

"Hey Derek, got a minute?" Derek made a face at hearing _this_ particular voice.

"No dad, I'm kinda busy."

"I just have few things to say, then I'll leave you to your thoughts. How about that?"

"Ok, you got one minute."

"1st off: I know you like Casey. Everyone knows. So no need to hide it. 2nd: Nora and I talked about this long time ago, so you two can date, _with out permission_, for as long as you want. 3rd: No one in this house will tell you it's wrong to feel what you feel or look at you like freak. 4th: There's no law against dating step-siblings – so it's legal. 5th: Come home as soon as possible, Casey's waiting for you."

Sign from Derek. "Thanks dad. I'll cya soon."

**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**

There was knock on Casey's door.

"Come in!" Casey replied as she put her journal away underneath her bed, between the mats. There door slowly opened, and Derek came in. He closed the door afterwards, and locked it. When Casey raised her eyebrow at the action, he simply struggled his shoulders. He went to the foot end of the bed and set down, starched his feet across the bed, so they ended up at Casey's hips.

After few minutes of silence, Casey said, "That was a nice chat. We should do that soon."

"Shut up Casey!" Derek seemed a little pissed off.

"What did I do?"

"Too long of a list, Princess."

"If you came here to fight, you can just leave Derek. I'm in a really pleasant mood, and I don't want you ruining it."

"Why are you in such a pleasant mood, Space Case?" Derek said, putting his hands behind he's head, looking way to comfortable. Casey just glared at him.

"I guess George told you about how mom and him already talked about this with few other stuff?" Casey asked.

"Ya. Dad called." Small pause later. "You really _do_ get jealous?"

"Yes Derek. "

"You aren't lying? 'Cause this is big deal for Case, believe it or not. I've never been this deep before. And you terrify me."

"How?" Casey was confused. It's not normal when Derek decides to share about what terrifies him. Especially if it's her.

"You're smart ok? _That_, in itself, is a little scary. You're not like the other girls, so I don't know how to how to act around you. But at the same time, it's perfectly normal with you. You know where I'm coming from?"

"Ya I do. And I kinda feel the same way. Except for me, it's your past experience with girls, 'cause my dating history is that, _history."_

…

…

A long pause later.

…

…

Derek took a pillow from beside Casey and placed it flat on the bed. Before Casey knew what was happening, she was lying on the pillow with Derek leaning over her, supported by his elbow on her left side.

"So…we good?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Ya, I think so."

"Good."

…

…

A long pause while they're staring into the each others eyes.

…

…

"I'm falling for Derek, hard."

"Same here, why do you think I was going nuts?"

"People at school?"

"Case, incase you haven't notice, they all practically worship the ground I walk on. For you, it's instant popularity. I don't think anyone will have a problem. Even if they do, they can take it up with the hockey team."

"So that it? We're final?"

"Ya we're final. And you're all mine." He said, he's eyes holding a predatory gaze, as he leaned in closer, so that their lips were almost touching. He back up an inch or two and said, "At least until your mom calls us down for dinner." With that, he kissed her. It was better then either of them imagined. Nothing like they've experienced before: Instant spark - and it didn't seem to be fading. Not even a bit.

**Hey guys its Ace here. Hope you like my story. Please Review, thanks. **


End file.
